The Sun and Moon
by SonicFan111
Summary: Diana is a regular brown hedgehog school girl. Shadow is a seemingly regular hedgehog, but his secret is hidden from the rest. What happens when he catches what he believes is the most beautiful girl he's ever seen? Rated T for violence. Rating may change.
1. Full Summary

Diana is a normal, brown hedgehog, school girl. She goes to school at Chaos Hill High. Shadow is a regular hedgehog it seems, but in the full moon at night, which there always is unfortunately, he is a great hunting predator. He hunts down the weak at night, and in the day he is quiet and antisocial.

He is forbidden by his pack to fall in love with a mortal. If he does, the punishment is death. He doesn't think he will. But what happens when he catches this brown hedgehog in the hallway? This could mean the end of his life. He could never set foot onto werehog grounds again. How will this turn out?

Read the story to find out.


	2. A Failed Ceremony

**Hey guys! Diana doesn't belong to me, but to DianaHedgie! Other characters belong to original owners like SEGA, but other characters belong to me! Enjoy my writing and story!**

* * *

The ceremony was about to start. The full moon in sight, casting shadows directly over head. The green open fields were almost flooded with Werehogs. Among them was a black werehog. He had red streaks through his quills, about the size of a man. His mouth was huge, enough to bite off the head of a fairly large dog. His eyes were the color of blood, dark blood. He has spiked shoes, and huge sharp teeth, surprisingly white.

On top of the deep hill stood his parents, both black werehogs. The female werehog had her hands clasped together, beaming at her son below. The make werehog stood up stiff and tall, as if trying to hold up the moon by standing this way. His face pressed up against the moon. Shadow was a lot like his father.

Shadow observed his father carefully. From head to toe. To be truthful, he didn't wasn't to be considered an adult werehog. It wouldn't give him a chance to have a life, like he always wanted. He stared, almost with anger. Anger was boiling inside of him, like steam rising out of a pot of soup. He was about ready to burst, take it all out on the pack.

He stormed up towards his mother, barely being able to contain his rage. He was a walking up the dark hill, his mother getting closer into view. His clenched his fist. His fists clenched tighter. He bared his teeth, showing them off to the pack. But this only proved he wanted this ceremony. He wanted to prove he was strong, and this was proving him worthy.

"Mother...!" He said. His mother looked at him with bright yellow eyes. "Yes, my son?" She asked. Shadow was ready to lose it. Right then and there. He was enraged by the fact his parents would be so kind to him now and not when he protested against this damned ceremony. An black aroma appeared around him. His eyes were closed tightly. He opened them suddenly, very quickly.

He was panting heavily. He tried holding his anger back. It was like fighting a fire breathing dragon. His slashed his sword at the dragon, but it would roar and set him on fire. He panted harder, deeper. He wanted to punch his mother in the gut at that moment. He was mad that he couldn't do what he wanted anymore. He was mad he was going to soon have to follow each and every rule of the pack. And... He was enraged by the fact his parents wouldn't call this off when he had told them he didn't want this.

"What is the meaning of this!" He growled. His mother turned her head. Her eyes narrowed, her sunlight yellow eyes becoming a dark yellow. "How dare you growl at your mother his way, Shadow," she scolded. Shadow stood up tall, defending his ground. "I can talk you how ever I please," Shadow snapped. His mother raised an yes brow, still obviously upset.

"You will act as the werehog I raised this night and respect your parents, understood Shadow," she said strictly. Shadow stood more stiffly. "No." Shadow's father turned his head. He looked at his son with disgrace. He walked up to his son, looking him directly in the eyes. This would usually cause fear within the other werehogs since Shadow's father was the leader of the pack. But Shadow wasn't the slightest bit afraid to stand up for his rights, like a real werehog.

"Son, do my ears lie to me? Are you back sassing your own mother?" He asked. Shadow stood up taller, gaining more and more confidence. But this wouldn't last long. "Son! You will not talk back to your mother. If you do, you shall not be going hunting for supper this night." His father threatened. Shadow groaned, and turned around to disappear into the crowd.

Now surrounded by werehogs once again. He crossed his arms, his eyes narrowed. He wanted to destroy everyone, especially his parents. He would run away. He already swore to his parents he wouldn't fall in love with a mortal, he swore. He knew he wouldn't. He promised himself and swore he would only fall in love with a female werehog, and only that, or face death.

He thought, but was driven out of his thoughts by his father's voice. "We are all here today, to reward our son, Shadow the Werehog, for becoming an adult, ready to become a real werehog, to live by the rules, to help the pack." Shadow glared at his father from the crowd. He clenched his fists again.

"He will not fall in love with a mortal. He will not abandon the pack. He will deliver the pack to it's destination. He will raise the next generation of werehogs, our cubs!" Everyone started to howl with joy, except Shadow. He was highly frustrated. He wanted everyone on the hill to fall dead at that moment. He looked up, and saw Michelle. She was his supposedly future mate. She loves him, but he doesn't love her.

He didn't think any of the werehogs were beautiful, interesting, kind, or his type. He wanted a girl who was strong mentally, beautiful, stood her ground, who wasn't afraid of danger, intelligent, sweet, nice, and loyal. He looked up as his mother's eyes flashed. She was signaling him to come forwards. He turned his head to the right.

Michelle was leaning her head on Shadow's shoulder. She purred sexily, her eye lids covering half her eyes. Shadow shook her off, leaving her whimpering as he reluctantly went forwards. He felt all werehog eyes on him. If her messed this up, they'd be talking about it for a whole century. He looked nervously from right to left, his head turning slowly.

His mother and father waited at the top of the hill patiently, holding something. As he got closer, he saw it, a green gem stone. This would be a long ceremony. Shadow gulped once, he felt his a saliva run down his throat. It was cold saliva. A voice yelled in his head at him, giving him a mild headache. It screamed,"Run, while you've got your chance!" He wanted to listen, but he wanted his supper. He could feel his stomach growling, louder than he ever could.

He reached the top, shaking nervously. This gem was going to make him evolve into an adult werehog, he would have to follow the rules of the adults. He didn't want to become an adult, yet he wanted it so badly. A mixture of pride and terror washed over him. After the ceremony, he would have to pick a mate. Heck, he knew Michelle would do anything possible to be his mate.

He was almost there. If he went any closer, he would evolve. Swear began to spill all over his forehead. He didn't want this. He wanted to be young, he wanted to be free, he wanted to live by his own rules. Then he did the unimaginable! He turned around, and ran in the other direction!

"Son!" His parents cried. The crowd gasped. They saw him disappear into the forest behind them. He felt hot wetness in his eyes. His breath was hot. The only way he could possibly get out all his anger was beating a wild bear to death. Black trees passed him, quickly. Cold air brushed against his face wildly. He had his head ahead of his entire body. This would cause him to run faster, so no one could catch him, except for that excuse of a hedgehog Sonic, or as he referred to as Faker.

He could see light! A bright landscape appeared. He ran towards it, even though it would blind him. He ran faster, but at the edge of the forest, he stopped. Something held him back, like a forcefield. He shoved, but he went nowhere. He growled, and punched the force, but it did nothing.

He was suddenly lifted into the air. A golden light appeared around him, blinding him. He growled loudly. His eyes hurt badly and stung from this extreme light. There was burning as if they were on fire, and there was no water to put the fire out. He tried to break free, but the force was stronger. He was turned upside down, and did a 360. Blood rushed to his head like a beater bottle turned upside down. He was dizzy, very dizzy. His vision was spinning and blurry. He felt his body growing hotter. It burnt. He roared, but nothing happened. A piercing pain shot through him, like a needle deep in the flesh. This pain was unbearable. He roared, yelled, screamed, howled, but it didn't stop this pain. His body suddenly cooled. The pain stopped all together. He back on the ground, standing. But, he was different.

He was shorter than before, way shorter. His chest fur wasn't fall over his upper body, but on part of it. He had white gloves, not claws. His spiked shoes were gone, but replaced them now were rocket shoes. He was still black with red highlights through his quills though, but he wasn't as furry.

"What happened to me?" He said aloud.


	3. A Destination Decided

Shadow was still examining himself. He started to sniff at his arm, as if it were a wild rattle snake. He still wasn't comfortable in this new light world. Everything was different, he was different. He looked up towards the light blue sky. A bright yellow fireball glowed in the sunlight. He squinted his eyes, then hissed and growled at the same time. The fireball had burnt his eyes, and it stung like a bee sting.

He covered his face with his hands. He then heard giggling. Soft, yet harsh giggling. He uncovered his face and saw a white bat and a pink hedgehog giggling at him. The section of the mussel which was near his mouth twitched. This was a signal to back off for werehogs, but since these people weren't werehogs, they hadn't the slightest idea of what this meant. He narrowed his eyes, he imidiately recognized them both.

The white one was Rouge the Bat, and the pink one was Amy Rose. He could never forget the pink one, she always chased Faker away. A sly smile spread across his face, showing his regular teeth. His still blood red eyes twinkled suddenly. He was staring them both down like a hawk to its prey.

The girls wandered away, still eyeing him and giggling. Shadow was curious just a bit about this. He was about to laugh, but he closed his mouth. His laugh sounded like he was choking on a deer bone, even though he wasn't. He watched the girls move closer to a building. It was rectangular shaped. It has light red bricks with green letters on the top.

Shadow tilted his head to the right as he read these words. He decided to follow the girls, he still needed his meal anyways, maybe he could find a plump victim in the building. He walked to the building, pushing through the doors. The entrance has all flags of different symbols. Shadow had no idea what these pathetic things were for, so he walked by them. He noticed a yellow sign standing in the middle of the right hallway.

Running down that hallway was a figure. It was holding something in its arms, and it was sprinting! As it got closer, he saw it was a female. She was running. He saw water on the ground, and she was sent flying towards him!

"AHHHH!" She closed her eyes, and Shadow held his arms out defensively. They both opened their eyes. Shadow saw a female brown hedgehog in his arms. She has three long brown quills up her back and two short shoulder length ones in the front like Amy's. She wore short blue jeans and a grey tang top with a black leather vest. She is slender, about 3ft and 2in tall. She has a nice body. Her skin is light peach, she has white gloves, white sneakers, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

He scanned her. He stuck his nose into her quills, inhaling her scent. She smelled of fresh tulips, blooming in the spring. He thought she was a majestic sight. She looked perfect. He sniffed her again. His rubies met her chocolates. They were both silent, both scanning each other up and down.

The female was obviously frightened. Never had she been sniffed before. She hadn't taken her shower yesterday, only on Sunday. She wondered if she smelled bad, that's the last thing she needed to make her day, sarcastically speaking. She had sweat running down her forehead like water in the shower. She could feel her cold sweat running down the side of her face. Air touched the water gently, making her want to shiver with cold.

Shadow was still inhaling her scent, making sure he wouldn't forget her. He sniffed her from her toes to her forehead. He touched his nose to her forehead, feeling his nose against her smooth flesh. He forgot about his hunger completely now.

This female didn't know what to do. She gently placed her hands on his back, trying to reasure him, like as if he was a puppy, she wasn't there to hurt him in any way. He looked up at her. His tongue was out of his mouth. He placed his wide, wet tongue on her cheek, and dragged it upwards. The taste of her flesh was sweet, yet he didn't want it to eat. He dragged his tongue all the way until her eye. He left it there, and drool ran down her cheek like a tear.

Diana felt his warm saliva run down her cheek. She looked at him, nervously. Was he regular? Maybe he had some problem, like doggy-premo. This meant instead of having a regular developed brain, it was replaced with the one of a pet dog. She looked at him from the bottom of her eye, trying to force a smile onto her face, hiding her total terror.

Shadow made a puppy sound, like a pouting sound. He removed his tongue from her cheek and pulled it back into his mouth. He cleared his throat loudly. The sound echoed through the hallway, the girl hoped the principal wouldn't jump out of his office to check up on the hallways for trouble.

He held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Shadow, Shadow the Wereho-" He stopped himself. He cleared his throat again. "I mean Shadow, Shadow the, Hedgehog." Diana looked at him with wide eyes filled of fear, staring from his hand to him, his hand to him. She slowly reached out her hand and placed it in his own. "I'm Diana Dreamer, the Hedgehog." She cannot believe what she said! She just told this stranger her name! She began to sweat like mad now, her sweat dropping to the floor with a hollow boop sound.

Shadow watched as the sweat splattered all over the hallway floor tiles. He smirked at her. Diana smiled nervously and began to laugh awkwardly. "Hehe, he." She was still obviously frightened. "I'll take care of that," she said. She pulled out a plastic rainbow bag filled with tissues to clean it up. The sweat swelled up in each tissue. Diana smiled nervously in Shadow's direction. She laughed awkwardly again, then focused her attention back on the tile floor.

She scrubbed harder at the floor. She felt its hard surface rub against her gloved hand. Se felt it faintly, since the material of the glove was thick. The cotton of the glove felt like it was smashed against the ground, as it was already. The water only spread more along the tile floor, like a virus. She panted. She felt her glove tearing at her smooth skin.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. Shadow looked at her, with his head tilted to the right. She had many questions spinning through her head, first of all, questions that screamed,"Why the Hell are you out here with some total dumbass who doesn't know how to talk!?" Or,"How the Hell do you survive wearing these damned white gloves If they hurt you so much!?" And,"Why do you have to wear gloves anyhow!?" Also,"Why are you panting? Are you a weak little bitch?!" "Why were you brought into the world?! Where do babies come from? Where are your parents? Are you an orphan?" Diana was bothered by the fact everyone in school called her an orphan. She has foster parents, they just, don't have enough time for her.

Diana got up, looking unsatisfied from not cleaning up her sweat any better. She didn't really have any friends, unless you counted that little orange fox who picked up her binder when she dropped it. What has she got to lose when there is some guy who is willing to waste his time watching her and tasting her like he did a few moments ago?

"We need to get back to class," she said suddenly. She grabbed the ebony hedgehog and dragged him down the hallway. That wasn't her personality at all. She was nice, quiet, unpushy, unbossy, courageous, intelligent, brown hedgehog. She didn't have a commanding personality. She had a sort of carefree, nice, quiet attitude. She was principled, very.

But she wasn't about to let this chance of a friendship escape! She stopped in her tracks before the history class, the last period of school. She turned and looked at him straight in the eyes. His red eyes glowed. Diana tilted her head slightly, then sighed in sadness. "You don't go to this school, do you Shadow?" She said.

Shadow looked quickly from left to right out of the corner of his eye, and then at her. He smiled, a devious smile. He walked over to her, and licked her cheek lightly. She felt as if a fan ahead blown on her cheek. The lick was swift, yet, it had some awkward meaning to it. He leaned in towards her hedgehog ear.

"Meet me in the forest after your done here, we'll talk then." Then she looked up to stare at him curiously, but he was gone. Diana tilted her head. "But he was just here," she protested to herself. _"Maybe it was just an illusion," _her mind told her confidently. She frowned. "No, I saw him with my eyes, I felt his touch, I saw his eyes, it was no illusion," she told herself firmly. "But, to prove myself right, I have to go to the forest where he said he'd meet me, then you'll see, it was no illusion." She walked towards her class, impatiently. She obviously wanted to prove her inner self wrong, but she didn't really want to come in contact with those blood red eyes again.

She passed her red locker. She still clutched her binder. She didn't know what that was all about, but she wanted to know the answer. Something about their meeting felt like it was meant to happen, like it was some sort of sight into the future. But how could the black hedgehog have anything to do with her or her future life? What would she be like in the future? Would she be a doctor? What would she do? Where would she live? This hedgehog's face was stuck in her mind, and stayed there as if someone had glued his face into her mind.

Her emotions were tearing at her like two boys fighting over a piece of leaf paper. She groaned in pain as she felt these emotions wage in all out war. She s closed her eys tightly and groaned more. She shot her eyes open. "I've made my desisionm tonight I'm going to meet that hedgehog, and no one or anything can change my mind." She walked into her class satisfied with herself. Yet a mixture of pride and fear washed over her as she did.

She saw her desk sitting there with pen yellow Dixon Pencil sitting at the edge of her desk. She slid herself in her seat and watched the teacher run a piece of chalf over the chalkboard. The drk green board seemed to mock her. It would be staying in the room forever, while she had to go back and confront that inhuman dark hedgehog. She gulped. She squirmed in her seat, as if the hedgehog was about to strangle her, or rape her.

She told herself she would go. She fought ack her emotions to a stalemate, to a point where she felt nothing. Everything was silent. All she heard were students chattering like chipmunks in their seats. She told herself that she'd go. She made herself a premise she wouldn't break. "You'll survive, you'll survive," she whispered to herself. Though she felt unsure of her own words. But she had decided her fate already. She was going to meet that hedgehog in the forest, and there was no turning back.


End file.
